PiB: "The Cloning Mirror"
by Sparkler
Summary: There's a legend about a magic mirror in Dream Castle. A mirror that mother ponies get those special carbon copy babies from. Could they be clones?


The Cloning Mirror

(_based on the story "The Magic Mirror" from the UK comics._)

****

Author: Sparkler (um, _duh_) 

****

Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for creating the whole MLP thing, that's Hasbro's job. ;) I'm just taking a few of their characters out to play. ;D Although, if you see anyone/anything here that wasn't created by hasbro, chances are, it's mine. (Don't you love how confusing disclaimers can get? *_squeals_* ;)

****

Summary: There's a legend about a magic mirror in Dream Castle. A mirror that mother ponies get those special little carbon-copy babies from. Could they be clones? O_o

****

Rating: Probably PG-13

****

Author's Notes: This is based on a story from the UK MLP Comic Books, THANK YOU ~LM~ for letting me know about that!!! You've now made this fanfic possible, don't you feel all special now? ;D (And maybe I'll actually finish this one.)

****

Distribution: Ask and ye probably shall recieve. Just give me the proper credits. Also, I'd like to see what site it's gonna be on first, k? :)

****

Feedback: YES!!!!!!!!!! I LIVE OFF FEEDBACK!!!!!! NOW GIMME!!!! Umm... *_whistles innocently_* heh... yeah, somethin' like that. ^_^

~*~*~*~

Tuesday, August 9th

The year of the rainbow

__

One night, just before the man in the moon lit the stars, Majesty twirled her magic horn which called all the little ponies to Dream Castle. "What's the matter, Majesty? Do you need our help?" cried the ponies. "I will do treble backward loops, if that will help," said Firefly. "And I will light up the darkest place with my magic light," cried Moondancer. "I will give a star to make a wish come true," whispered Twilight. Majesty laughed, "No ponies, I don't need your help, but thank you for offering it." "Then what is happening? Why are we all here?" called Spike, loudly. "Shh!" said Majesty, "Be quiet and I will tell you." The little ponies listened to Majesty, their eyes shining. "Tonight is a night of magic and enchantment," said Majesty. 

"Tonight, some of you will learn some of the secrets within these walls. I don't know which of you will be the lucky ones, but I'd like you all to look in hidden places to see if you can find a secret." Sparkler found a strange pebble in a dark corner of the throne room. As she breathed gently over it, the pebble changed color. "I will put you right in the middle of my collection, in my garden," she whispered. "You will keep changing color as the sun shines down on you." Firefly was in an upstairs room, turning triple backwards loops. "I did so much want to help someone tonight," cried Firefly, as she completed a backwards loop. "Oh, Firefly, you've knocked a picture off the wall," said Glory, who had just come into the room.

"Pony Feathers! How clumsy of me," sighed Firefly as she went over to the picture. "I was just wishing that there was someone who needed my help." And, as she spoke, Firefly looked into a mirror, which had been hidden by the picture. "I do wish," continued Firefly, "that I had someone special to look after." Suddenly, a little pony, just like herself, only much smaller, flew around Firefly. "I am Baby Firefly, will you look after me? Will you help me to live in Pony Land?" The baby landed by Firefly, who nuzzled her with delight. "It's an enchanted mirror," sighed Glory, "I wish, oh, I wish, I wish I could have a special friend too." "I've been making the same wish," a little voice replied, and through the mirror stepped a tiny Baby Glory. The picture put itself back over the mirror, and all at once, all the little ponies found themselves back in the throne room with Majesty. "I see that some of you have discovered secrets on this night of magic and enchantment," smiled Majesty. "There will be other nights, but now, my ponies, it is time for sleep. Goodnight and Happy Dreams." "Goodnight, Majesty," called the sleepy ponies.

From the UK Comic Book: A Special Present

****

Announcer's Voice: There is a special unit for all the unexplicable things that happen in Dream Valley, they are called the Watchers, the Guardians, and the PiB. These are the actual case files involved. Nothing is made up, these are all _real_. We're bartering this story for a truck full of twinkies, because the break room is now _empty_. *_ominous glare_* 

~*~*~*~

**__**

Chapter 1: _Fakies, Clones, and Rookies, oh my!_

It was a slow day at the office. All the employees of this secret government organization were playing keep away in the rec room. "I got it!" called Sunshine. "Aw!" whined Posey. "Give it to me!" "Noooo!" shouted Tickle. "She got it a minute ago, _I_ want it now." A white male pony with blue hair and a Spark plug symbol sighed out of pure boredom. "Guys... _really_. It's about time we got back to work and _someone_ gave me my _hat_!" he ground out. "But Wiry, it's _so_ much fun to play with!!!" squealed Sunshine. "Besides, it looks like... umm... Topo Gigo's hat!" Wiry blinked, "Topo Gigo??? Who the _hell_ is that?!" "You know, that little mouse that immigrated to America in that movie? And didn't he have a dog named Pluto too?" Posey shook her head, laughing. "_No_ Sunny that was Fievel! And he didn't have a dog named Pluto, he had a cat named Tiger!" "Oh yeah! He's on the 9 lives commercials, right?" Wiry groaned, this was going to be one _long_ day. All he wanted to do was get his hat back so that he could go on updating the PiB's new fakie database without crashing. But the rest of the ponies here were making this _very_ hard to do. They were all bored out of their minds, no new cases had come in, and so far, no new orders to carry out. Wiry wanted to work, but the rest of the ponies had other things on their minds. Like playing keep away with his hat at the moment.

*_Ring_*

The ponies paused their game mid-way while Sunshine dashed over to the phone.

*_Riiiinnng_*

"Hello, PiB, Sunshine speaking. May I help you?" Wiry had to laugh, Tickle was balancing on a filing cabinet with the hat held high while Posey leaned against the drawers, her hooves outstretched, all the while craning her neck to hear what Sunshine was saying. 

"No, sorry, we don't wanna change our long distance carrier."

All of a sudden an irate voice from the phone screamed, "_DAMMIT SUNSHINE TURN THE PHONE AROUND YOUR HOLDING IT THE WRONG WAY_!!!" Sunny threw the phone in the air and fumbled with it a few seconds before getting it turned around. "Oh, _sorry_!!!" she apologized. "Hey Parasol, sorry about that! What's the matter?" "_Ugh, Flare and Blue Moon's here at the hospital, apparantly Sparkler had a run-in with a fakie. So did Blade for that matter._" the next words were unintelligible, but sounded something like, "_Damn Peg_!" Sunshine gasped, "Are they alright?!" "_Yeah, yeah_." Parasol replied boredly. "_They're fine. The peg fainted and Sparky's bruised up_. _It'd be better if everyone came though, gather up everyone and move 'em out, k_?" Sunshine nodded, "Alright! We'll be there soon Parasol!" then she hung up.

Tickle's jaw dropped, "What happened?!" Sunshine explained the story to everyone. Wiry's jaw dropped. "Pesky fakies, what were they after?" Sunny shrugged, "I have _no_ idea guys. Come on, Parasol said that it'd be better if we were all there." "Oh _no_!" Tickle wailed, "They're giving Sparky her last rites!!!" Posey shook her head, "If they were giving her her last rites, I would _think_ that Parasol would be a _lot_ more upset, wouldn't you?" "You never know..." speculated Wiry. "Oh get over it. C'mon, Sparkler's not dead. Blade probably is, but not Sparky." "I _hope_ not." Tickle sniffed, "She owes me a half a dry-cleaning bill!" "You _too_?" asked Sunshine, as they walked out the door...

~*~*~*~

"Calvary's here." Parasol grumbled as she saw the four ponies trot down the corridor. "Where is she?" asked Tickle, "Is she dead? Are we too late?!" Parasol resisted the urge to throttle the hysterical pegasus. "_No_, she's not _dead_. Very far from it in fact. See, she was just about to get this fakie, when it threw something at her." "Looked like a tin foil frisbee!" Skydancer volunteered. Parasol nodded, "Yeah, so it threw this flying thing at her when Loser boy decides to play hero and push her out of the way-" "The fact that he pushed her right off a cliff not withstanding." finished Skydancer, smirking. Posey gasped, "WHAT?!" "Her fall was broken by the snob squad, who was standing underneath." Parasol finished, trying not to let her face contort with mirth. "That was the _best_ finish I've ever seen!" howled Skydancer. "*_Ahem_*!" somepony cleared their throat by the door, "I would think it's best to take this matter seriously. After all, one of our own has just gotten injured." said Flare, his voice stern. Everyone resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Flare could be _entirely_ too serious at times. "But you still caught the fakie." griped Parasol. "And she's fine!" grinned Skydancer, "Look on the bright side. "Yes, but it's _still_ serious. An outsider _knows_..." 

"Uh-oh..." was the simultaneous response.

***

"I promise Doctor, that's the _real_ story." Sparkler ground out as the nosy healer continued barraging her with questions. "Are you sure? Because your companion tells a different tale." "The freak's _awake_?" "Yes, woke up a little while ago, screaming his head off." "Well he must be mistaken because as you and I know, there are no such thing as fakies." "Yes, the fear must've gotten him all riled up. He isn't prone to hallucinating often is he?" Sparkler resisted the urge to giggle. "No. Fortunately, that's something he _doesn't_ do. Let him calm down a bit, he'll be okay. Where is he?" "In room 203." "Can I see him?" "Yes, yes. Your fine. Nothing but a few scratches." "Good!" Sparkler leapt off the table and ran down the corridor. 

"I don't _need_ a sedative I need to get outta here!!!" yelled Blade. Sparkler resisted the urge to laugh, poor Blade. Who knew he was terrified of hospitals too? She peered through the door, "Can I come in?" Skyflier, a resident nurse, was chasing Blade around the table with a rather large needle. "It won't hurt a bit Blade-" "That's what you think!!!" he cried, dodging. "Really, Skyflier, it's _okay_." Sparkler stepped in. "He'll calm down. Can I have a second alone with him? I _think_ I might be able to explain what happened a _little_ better than what he actually saw." Skyflier looked at her quizzically, "Okay... but if he starts ranting about fakies again, please call me." Sparkler nodded as the orange unicorn left the room. Blade whimpered, "Sparky... _please_ tell me that I wasn't hallucinating. Cuz if you say it I think I'm gonna go crazy!" Sparkler put a hoof on his shoulder, sighing. "Blade... there's something you need to know..." he raised an eyebrow, "I should _think_ so!" "Please... don't say it like that. This is not normally something I _tell_ other ponies. Not unless I want to end up being committed." 

"Sparky, your not the one who's in danger of being committed _I_ am!!! Just... tell me! What _was_ that back there?!" "I-It was a fakie." "I figured _that_ much out. Now why was it after _you_?" "Because me and my pals _sort've_ offended it by ending it's raid on a peanut butter factory? Look, don't ask me _why_ it needed the peanut butter, we _haven't_ figured that out yet. But yes, it's _true_." "I believe you." he replied, "So now what? What do we do?" Sparkler sighed, "Well... you saved me. And now I either have to do a memory wiping spell on you, or... you can become an agent with me." "WHAT?!" Blade was incredulous, "C'mon! Where's the camera, you can come out now." Sparkler shook her head, "No Bladey, it's true." "Well, okay... but what if I just promise never to tell anybody. Won't that work? Scouts honor?" "It _would_ if you had been in the pony scouts when you were a kid, but in this case, uh, _no_." "Alright, what does an '_Agent_' do?" Sparkler's jaw dropped, "_Whoa_ your actually volunteering?! I thought you'd rather get your memory wiped!" Blade shook his head, "Sparky, I don't wanna get my memory wiped of the first and only time I've ever done something heroic!" Sparkler laughed... "Oh dear... um, okay... we'll just have to take you back to headquarters then..." she sighed, knowing that this was going to be a _long_ day...

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back at Dream Castle, Tex was admiring himself in a mirror. "Wayull, wayull, ah look good if'n ah _do_ say so m'self. Raincurl is one lucky filly..." he continued to preen in front of the mirror. "The only thang that could be better was if ah had a double!" as soon as he said this, a tiny carbon copy of himself stepped out of the mirror. "Paw?" it asked, grinning up at him. He looked down, "Now young 'un, I ain't yer paw, I-" he stopped short, and blinked... he was staring straight at a little carbon copy of himself. Tex swallowed hard... he _knew_ he'd never fathered any children, heck, he'd never even been _married_! He was as commitment-phobic as the next male! _Where_ did this thing come from?! "At least ah don't _think_ I'm yer paw young 'un." "Yuh-huh!!!!" the little one persisted. "Yer mah paw!! Now where's maw?" Tex let out a loud, echoing, scream... ;)

Applejack was trotting down a corridor of Dream Castle when she heard this anguished cry and ran toward the drawing room, where Tex was. "Tex, what's the matter?!" she asked. "Th-Th-_THAT_!!!" Tex gestured toward the little baby pony, who was laughing at the larger version of himself. Applejack gasped, "Awwwww!!!! He's _sweet_ Tex!!! And who's the lucky mare? Hm?" "Dadburn it, I'm-a tellin' you that kid ain't mine! He walked right out that thar mirror!" Applejack giggled, "Ohhh come on Tex. You've been into the ambrosia again, haven't you?" she walked over to the baby, "Awwww... what a sweet little baby!" she tickled the foal under the chin, "I can't wait to have one of my own." Applejack didn't think her wish would actually come true--at least not at that particular _moment_. She looked up to see a small version of herself walk right out of the mirror, "Hello Mommy!" it squealed. The orange pony's backed up, her eyes widening. "Oh my..." she squeaked before the world went black.

~*~*~*~

Agent Flare stared down the white pegasus who was standing in the PiB office. "You came of your own free will?" he asked. Blade nodded slowly, "Y-Yes sir." "I can't imagine _why_, the life of a PiB Agent has many dangers, rabid fakies, pink bunnies, bushwoolies...." Blade surpressed a shudder. "...and angry ducks." Flare finshed, raising an eye at him. "W-Well... I think I should do okay if I'm not exposed _directly_ to pink bunnies and bushwoolies. I...I _did_ handle a fakie today." Flare nodded, "Yes. I need to ask you a few questions concerning that." Blade gulped, he hoped they weren't going to be _hard_ questions. "Okay..." "What was your intent when you pushed Agent DV55146?" "Agent..._who_???" "_Sparkler_. That's her I.D. number!" "Um, _oh_! Well, I didn't want her to get hit by that frisbee thing. It looked sharp." Flare nodded, "The subject threw an obelisk at her?" "Looked like a frisbee to me." "Very well. When you pushed her out of the way, did you _know_ you were on a cliff?" Blade shook his head, "You gotta remember Flare, I'm pretty new to Dream Valley, I didn't _know_ there was a cliff there. I couldn't see over the edge, so I didn't think there was. If I _had_ I certainly wouldn't've pushed her off it." Flare scribbled this down on a small notepad. "I _see_. Have you ever had fantasies about being an equine bombadier? Seeing as your fall squashed Mimic, Bangles, and Quackers-" "FLARE!" Blue Moon groaned, "Stop interrogating him! He hasn't done anything." "Blue Moon, I'm in charge of screening potential agents, I think I should know if the boy is a psycho." Blade spoke up, "Mr. Flare, s-sir? I've never, _ever_ had any fantasies about being an equine bombadier." "See? He sees the importance of this!" "What exactly _is_ an equine bombadier anyway?" Blade asked, looking quite puzzled. Flare sighed, "Ohhhh never mind. The session's over. Your free to go boy." Flare dismissed him with a glare. "The organization is going downhill, I tell you..." he grumbled. "Oh don't mind Flare," Blue Moon patted Blade's arm. "He's just watched one too many cop movies." Blade nodded, "I can _see_ that. Ever thought about getting a tranquillizer for _him_?" Blue Moon nodded, "Yes, but he manages to sniff out the minute traces of prozac we put in his food." Blade's eyes widened, but he said nothing. This was a very interesting place, no doubt. "So, uh... what exactly do you do here?" Blue Moon smiled, "We research fakies, and sometimes we have to capture them if they make trouble." "C-Capture... F-Fakies?!" Blade squeaked. Blue Moon nodded, "Yes. That's what this organization is about. Of course, between you, me and all the other sane ponies in Dream Valley, fakies are _not_ real." 

Blade raised an eyebrow, "Hey, _I_ met a fakie one time, and a few other ponies saw her. I _think_ they know _that_ secret." Blue Moon shook her head, "Oh they don't believe that was a fakie, they believe it was a hybrid. Two different breeds of ponies' offspring." Blade's jaw dropped. "They don't believe _that_ was a fakie?!" "No. And believe me dear, it's best to leave it that way. Now, first we need to assign you a number." Blue Moon took out a cootie catcher. "Pick a number" "Uhhh... zero." Blue Moon raised an eyebrow at him, but took it anyway. "A color." "Yellow." Blue Moon folded the cootie catcher "mm-hmm. Another number." she muttered. "Two." he replied. She folded the cootie catcher again, "Another color." "Uhhh..." Blade looked at his shirt. "Blue." she folded the cootie catcher again. "Alright, your number is DV00065." she typed something into a little computer on her desk. "Uh, why didn't you just give me a number off the computer?" he asked. She shook her head, "Cootie Catcher's easier." was her simple reply. She wasn't going to tell him that it was just an old PiB joke. It was fun to see the new applicant's expression when they brought out the cootie catcher. And Blade's expression had been _priceless_! ;)

"What do I do next?" "The fakie wrestling test." "WHAT?!" shrieked the white peg. Blue Moon cracked up, "Just kidding. Fakie identification, we'll see if you can I.D. some of the more popular ones." Blade gave a little look skyward. "_I hope she's not talking about in the flesh_..."

~*~*~*~

"MY CRAYONS!" yelled Baby Sundance. By this time Dream Castle was overflowing with ponies and their clones. The clones were babies however, and were getting crankier by the minute. They'd even hired ponies as baby-sitters, but the baby-sitters had gotten curious, went and looked in the mirror and gotten their _own_ clones!!!! Finally, Majesty had woken up from her nap and ran everyone from the castle in a fit of desperation. But when the grown-up ponies were gone... Majesty had a ton of babies on her hooves! So she called Buttons, Bouncy and North Star at the Baby Bottle (Author's Note: God how corny!) Nursery. "Hello?" came Bouncy's voice over the phone. At the moment she was trying to break up a fight between the newborn ponies over a rubber duckie. She heard Majesty wail, "_I'm being overtaken by CLONES_!!! _HELP_!!!" Bouncy quickly left the fight to North Star and Buttons. "What?!" she cried. Majesty sighed Wearily, "_I'm sorry_. _You don't know what I'm talking about do you_?" Bouncy shook her head, "Uhhh... _Nooo_.." "_Well_, _it turns out that we're being covered over in babies_! _Come quickly_!" "Wait, wait, your in Dream Castle, _right_?" asked Bouncy, making sure of her location. "_Yes, yes we're in Dream Castle_! _Hurry_!" a loud crash was heard and then Majesty screamed, "_BABY TEX, YOU DON'T PLAY BOWLING FOR BUSHWOOLIES WITH MY MING VASE_!" and then the line went dead. "Guys?" said Bouncy, "I have to go, Majesty's having a disaster." 

"Well let me come with you." Volunteered North Star, "I got a feeling this is going to need more than one pair of hooves." "Well... from the way Majesty sounded, it was a little desperate." North Star nodded, taking charge. "I knew it. Let's go." "Wait just a damn minute here!" cried Buttons, "You're _not_ leaving me here with all these screaming brats! I'm not breaking up marker fights!" Bouncy groaned, "We'll get Sweet Stuff and Heart Throb to help you." "You aren't bringing Heart Throb in here! Last time she came she spent the day reading trashy romance novels and not helping out a bit!" "Ugh, okay. Well just Sweet Stuff then." said North Star, getting a little exasperated. "That fishwife?! I don't _think_ so! Last time she was over here she scared the crap out of the babies trying to sing a lullabye! And don't even get me started on the gumdrop obsession..." "Buttons, do you want to go with us?" asked Bouncy, trying to placate the irate Unicorn. "Yes I do! I'm not staying here!" "Okay, okay Buttons. Sheesh..." the two ponies exchanged glances, wondering just what was wrong with their Unicorn friend. Then again it wasn't all that uncommon for Buttons to be in a bad mood, she really didn't like kids. So why Majesty had put her in charge of all the babies was beyond them. It was originally supposed to be Peachy, but Peachy had adamantly refused, because at the time she was starting up her beauty parlor. Majesty had learned _long_ ago not to try to pick ponies' jobs for them. Buttons had only taken the job because she was just a great big suck-up. ˆ-˜

When they got to Dream Castle, it was _complete_ pandemonium. O_o There were baby ponies _everywhere_. In the courtyard, in the turrets, hanging out the windows... there was roughly a baby of nearly every pony in Ponyland. The three mares boggled, "H-How did _this_ happen?!" North Star stammered. "I have _no_ idea..." replied Buttons, "But I didn't even know _half_ of these ponies were expecting! I'm always the last to be let in on things..." she muttered. "I don't _think_ these ponies _were_ expecting..." said North Star her eyes still very wide. "Well what could've _happened_ then?!" shrieked Bouncy, still agape. "I don't know..." replied the pink peg. "Let's just go and get the kids and I'm _sure_ there'll be a logical explanation later." The three ponies walked toward the castle, fearing the attack they would recieve... O_o

Majesty met them at the door, "Are you _sure_ you have enough room in the Nursery?" she asked. "We'll make do." said Buttons. "We'll _WHAT_?!" cried Bouncy. "There's no _way_ we can fit all these babies into the nursery, Buttons." reasoned North Star. "_Shhhhh_!" Buttons telepathed, "_If I say we can, Majesty might give me a different job_!" the two pegs rolled their eyes. "C'mon Majesty, be _reasonable_." haggled Northstar. "You can't expect us to fit all those screaming _kids_ into the one solitary nursery! We only have 5 extra beds!" Majesty thought for a second, "Well... just a moment please." Majesty stepped into the next room, they could all hear her dialing the royal antique princess-style phone. "_What's going on_?" Bouncy hissed, the other two just shrugged, exchanging confused glances. They heard murmurs coming from the other room, "Yes I _know_ you just finished building that extra wing on Dream Castle, but I _really_ need you to do it!" "Ohhh _no_..." groaned Buttons. Majesty was calling 4-Speed, and the pink Unicorn _knew_ that the Nursery needed a new wing like she needed another horn on her head. But she couldn't very well defy the Queen's ruling, could she? Majesty might've been a bit addled-minded, but she was still Queen, and still had the power to throw Ponies in the dungeon, or in the moat, or... no, she wouldn't think about that.

The white Unicorn walked back in, "There. Now your problems are solved! 4-Speed will be along in the morning to give you an estimate, just send the bill to me deary." "But-" Northstar began, "No buts!" Majesty interjected, "There's more than enough generosity where that came from." said the old Queen brightly, trotting away. "Is she _always_ like this?" asked Bouncy, turning to the other two. "Yes, drives the treasurer's mad. '_More frivolous spending_' they always say." said Buttons sourly. The yellow peg looked from one pony to the other, and both their expressions seemed to say the _same_ thing. She hadn't been in Dream Valley too long, but she was begginning to realize just _why_ this place was the capital of Ponyland... it was _very_ interesting. "What are we gonna do until tommorrow?" "Do what Majesty expects, I guess..." sighed Buttons, "Heeeeeeere babieeeeees...!"

~*~*~*~

Blade had passed the fakie identification test. It wasn't as initimidating as he imagined, in fact, it was just comprised of a bunch of flash-cards. "That's _all_?" he asked Blue Moon at the end of the test. "Yup, that's all. You passed!" "You mean... there's no proving yourself worthy by way of walking across hot-coals or anything?" Blue Moon laughed, "No, you actually skipped that part of the test." "I... I _did_?" "You saved an agent, so you've already went through that part. As for the walking on hot coals... that's one we _haven't_ thought of." Blade breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to know what other 'worthiness' tests he would've had to have gone through to be a PiB if he _hadn't_ saved Sparky. Now, we just have to assign you with a partner." "A...A partner???" "Yes, don't you know that the PiB always works in twos?" "No... I didn't know that." "Well, let's see... who could you be partnered with?" she asked herself. "Do I get to pick?" "No, wait here please." "Alright..." Blade sat and waited... he hoped whoever his partner was was tolerant of his luck... 

Meanwhile, Blue Moon went to Wiry in the lab, she knew he needed a new assistant. She just hoped that he would accept the hapless peg, even if he _wasn't_ proficient in the field of science. "Hey Wiry, what'cha working on?" she asked, grinning at the computer screen where a thousand undiscernable codes on it. "Fixing the fakie database." he replied, jumping off into programmer's jargon that only a pony skilled in swahili would understand. "Um, Wiry, that's truly interesting, but I came to ask a favor." "Yes?" "I think I may have found a lab partner for you." Wiry blinked, "You _have_?!" he asked ecstatically. "I think I may have, they're not quite skilled in the field of science, but I'm sure they'd be able to learn-" "Well that's alright, I've had many a lab partner who weren't professionals, tell me, what are their qualifications?" Before Blue Moon could answer, Blade burst through the door. "Hey, Blue Moon, I know your busy and everything, but could you point me in the direction of the little peg's room? I _really_ shouldn't've had that extra slurpee at lunch today." "It's down the hall and to the right-" "Hey Wiry! What'cha doin'?" Blade butted in. Wiry looked over his shoulder nervously, he hated it when ponies butted in while he was working. "Playin' solitaire?" asked Blade. He had a point, the fakie database, at that moment, _did_ look much like a solitaire game. "No I'm-" "Oh I'll show you how to win, you put the king over here, and the queen up here..." Blade said as he moved the files around. "And _then_ you go and put the jack over here." he continued, moving a very important .dll file into the trash bin. 

It was then that Wiry got the blue screen of death. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Blade patted the upset earth pony on the back, "Aw c'mon fella, it's just a game." the peg looked at Blue Moon, shrugging. "Some ponies just have no concept of that, do they?" then he walked off, whistling. Blue Moon looked at Wiry, who had buried his head in his hooves on the keyboard, weeping. "Umm... I guess this means you wouldn't want Blade as a lab partner, would you?" she inquired sweetly. The next few moments were a blur as the earth pony was tossed out the door onto her rump. "Guess not." she shrugged, moving on.


End file.
